1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates to a carburetor and unique valving therefor. A hollow tubular housing is provided having a valve in the form of a roller rotatably positioned within said housing. The roller valve has a bore through the axis thereof and a radially extending pre-mixing chamber intersects said bore. A pair of converging angular slots are provided in the roller valve which act as air guides whereby air is directed along said angular slots towards the pre-mixing chamber.
A pair of rods are telescopically interfitted at the inner ends thereof and support the roller valve for rotary movement within the tubular housing. One rod is provided with bores therethrough and radially extending orifices in the circumference thereof. A slot in the circumference of the inner reduced end of the other rod opens into a chamber and a bore through the end of the face of the reduced end opens into said chamber. The bores, chamber and orifices provide valving means for fuel to the pre-mixing chamber where it is mixed with air entering the pre-mixing chamber. The mixture of fuel passes into the lower chamber within the tubular housing where it is further mixed with additional air to achieve a perfect homogeneous mixture which enters the combustion chamber.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
In the prior art devices relating to carburetors, use of plural valves were necessary to provide for both vacuum and air-choke regulation. These devices also employed various valving arrangements and tortuous paths for regulating fuel flow into the carburetor. Some of the valving arrangements employed pin type valves whereby fuel flow regulation was achieved by adjusting the pin towards or away from an orifice. Other valving arrangements employed camming means for opening and closing a valve for regulating fuel flow. These devices have been operational to some degree but they are inefficient and do not provide precise metering and mixing of fuel and air to achieve economy and optimum operation of an engine at all operating conditions and speeds.
The following list of patents are submitted as being illustrative of the prior art:
______________________________________ M. Purvis et al 1,688,285 October 16, 1928 G. L. Kennedy 1,971,527 August 28, 1934 G. L. Kennedy 2,004,003 June 4, 1935 J. R. Fish 2,214,273 September 10, 1940 T. H. Pickron et al 3,220,709 November 30, 1965 R. L. Hammerschmidt et al 3,291,464 December 13, 1966 Stumpp et al 4,108,117 August 22, 1978 ______________________________________